The Things You Do For Love
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: Eric had never ridden on a motorcycle. And he didn't want too, either. But there came a day when he had no choice. Because he liked Fujishima. And Fujishima...well, he rode a motorcycle. MxMish FujishimaxEric


**The Things You Do For Love**

Eric had never been on a motorcycle. Heck, he hadn't even been in a car since he was eight. After his parents died, and he became a dog, he wasn't allowed to leave, not until the day he was given the mission of killing Mikoto, The Red King. He couldn't even really recall if he'd ever been on a regular bike. If he thought about it, he thought he could picture some hazy memories, but that might have just been what he was hoping.

But, there came a day when he was forced to get on a motorcycle. Because he liked Fujishima, and he wanted to hang around him, and Fujishima...well, he rode a motorcycle.

Members of Homra were insisting on going off to the other side of town, apparently because there was some kind of hoopla going on that they wanted to be a part of. The blonde wasn't sure of the details, because he was only vaguely tuned in to the conversation. He had hoped that Fujishima, a much more calm and sensible guy, would choose to stay at the bar. Instead, Fujishima had stood up, and started to follow the others out of the bar. Eric stood rooted to the spot, looking over at Izumo, who was wiping down a glass. Izumo met his stare, and smiled.

"Aren't you going with?"

Eric didn't answer, unsure, but Izumo's question caught Fujishima's attention, and he turned back around, realizing that Eric wasn't following him like he usually did.

"Eric? You're not coming?"

Eric looked at the bar, and simply shrugged awkwardly, mumbling a non answer under his breath.

"Well make up your mind!" Yata shouted from outside, where he was waiting with Kamamoto, Shouhei, Bandou, Chitose, and Dewa.

"Chihuahua's have good hearing." Eric mumbled next, and he shouldn't have been surprised when a couple seconds later Yata started screaming angrily, having heard his insult.

"You don't have to go if you don't want too Eric." Tatara said, coming out from where Mikoto was sleeping, Anna trailing behind him, holding his hand. He smiled kindly, and Eric had to stop himself from smiling back. That guy was way too nice, and every day, it was harder to dislike him.

"You could stay here with us." he offered, and Anna nodded.

"Tatara and I were going to go on a walk. You can come with us." she said in her quiet voice. Eric thought it over. Staying here, and going on a walk didn't seem like such a bad idea, but he also did want to hang out with Fujishima and the others. He just really wasn't sure that any of them wanted to hang out with him.

"Come with us!" Shouhei shouted from outside, and he looked over and saw that he and Bandou were wrestling a little as they waited for Eric to make up his mind. Shouhei's cap had been knocked to the ground, and Chitose was bending to pick it up. Yata was spinning around on his skateboard, and when he saw that Eric was watching, to the blonde's surprise, the vanguard waved him over.

"It'll be fun! Hurry up before we miss it!"

Eric looked at Kamamoto next, and the darker skinned blonde smiled invitingly. "You should come with us."

"You should." Tatara said from behind me. "It's always good to have an opportunity to learn to use your flames. And besides…" he looked at the waiting group of Homra members, smiling fondly, "I think they want you to come."

Eric wanted to go too. He wanted to go with Fujishima. His choice was more or less made for him when suddenly, Mikoto walked right by them, and said lowly, "Come on."

"Are you going too?" Izumo asked, lighting a cigarette. Outside, the others cheered when they saw their king, and Eric and Fujishima followed behind him. Tatara came out to the doorway, to wave them off, smiling and telling Mikoto to be careful.

Eric followed behind Fujishima, up to his motorcycle, and that's when it hit him that he was expected to get on the back of it.

Maybe he was wrong. He looked around, hoping there would be some other means of transportation for him, but there was nothing, and Fujishima was holding out a second helmet, clearly meant for him. He gulped, and backed up a few steps.

"Eric? Are you alright?" Fujishima asked, getting the attention of the other Homra members. They looked over, and Eric felt them watching.

"I...I've never…" he whispered, and Fujishima's eyes softened.

"It's not scary." he said. "It's actually a lot of fun."

"It's just like riding a bike!" Chitose said with a charming smile. Eric wondered if it was intentional, or if he just always smiled like he was flirting with yout.

"A really fast bike." Dewa added. Still, Eric hesitated.

"I haven't ridden...on a bike either." He still wasn't sure if that was the truth, but it might as well have been, since he didn't remember any differently. Now everyone began to look like they were understanding, and their eyes filled with sadness, and some with anger. He was moved by it, that they felt angry for him, for the things that had been taken from him.

"It's alright." Tatara said, suddenly standing very close. "Fujishima's a very careful driver. Aren't you?" His last two words were directed at the brunette, who nodded seriously, and looked at Eric almost hopefully.

"I'll stay behind you guys." Yata suddenly cut in. "If you fall off, I'll be able to catch you."

Eric considered this. Yata was really fast. He looked at the other brunette boy, and nodded. "Thank you." he said sincerely, making Yata blush and look away.

Fujishima put the helmet on for Eric, and then the blonde climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. Not sure what to do next, he was surprised at Fujishima's next words. "Put your arms around me." Eric paused, glad Fujishima couldn't see him, and the blush that was staining his cheeks. He put his arms around Fujishima.

"Hold on tighter."

He did, burying his face into Fujishima's jacket, and Fujishima started up the bike, and they were off, the wind rushing past them, and the others hollering excitedly. Eric was still frightened, but as Fujishima looked back at him, and smiled, and as he held on tightly, his heart pounding in his chest, he decided that if this was what he had to look forward to, he wasn't against riding motorcycles.

* * *

 _Yay! Second K fanfiction done! I have another one starring Eric and Fujishima, but it's mulitichaptered, so I probably won't post it. I hope to get around to writing a couple more. Maybe Fushima and Yata ones. Mikoto and Tatara. An OT3 between the main characters. Wish me luck!_


End file.
